


evan and jared have kids and a cat called meowly cyrus

by theatre_kid_next_door



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cat Puns, Cats, Evan Hansen Deserves Happiness, Evan Hansen Has Anxiety, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Michael Mell, Heidi Hansen Is a Good Mother, How Do I Tag, Jared Kleinman Is a Good Friend, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jeremy Heere, Or don't, Original Character(s), Siblings, The Animal, They/Them, Trans, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael Mell, Trans rights, Twins, Why Did I Write This?, evan hansen is trans, fluff? it's more likely than you think., he still uses he/him though, i don't own you, i'll stop being awkward, it's pretty much canon at this point, jared is non-binary, jared likes smash mouth, k bye enjoy the fic, not the film or the show, or don't i don't own you, pls leave kudos tho, read my other fic first, that's a threat, they/them pronouns, this is not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatre_kid_next_door/pseuds/theatre_kid_next_door
Summary: so, like, evan and jared have kids. and a cat. and stuff. please comment if you liked it, i need friends. also if you give this work kudos, I'll make sure to check out your work and I'll gift you my next work. please.me and my fanfics sitting in a treelook at all the in-con-sis-ten-cy
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BisexualToaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualToaster/gifts), [DidIFallOrLetGo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidIFallOrLetGo/gifts), [kleinman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinman/gifts), [ocdranboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdranboo/gifts), [YellowMustard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMustard/gifts).



The day had finally come. Evan lay sweating in his hospital bed, holding a red lump in a pink blanket. Jared had been there too, but he made one too many bad puns and Evan banished him from the hospital room. The baby appeared to be asleep, so Evan decided to join her. Jared quietly tiptoed back into the room, and sat in the creaky old blue pull-out chair. The room was full of pink balloons, because Evan and Jared decided to find out the baby's sex. They didn't throw a big gender reveal party, however, because GENDER IS A SOCIAL CONSTRUCT. The red-faced lump across the room squacked in her clear plastic box-shaped hospital crib. Jared tiptoe ran to her at lightning speed, as not to wake up his husband. Evan stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. The same could not be said for the screeching lump in Jared's arms, being rocked clumsily. What else calmed babies down? Singing! He sang the first song that came to his mind.  
"SomeBODY-" Evan shot up in the bed.  
"Jared! Honey! You are NOT singing All Star to the baby!" This earned some grumbles from the shorter boy. He rocked the baby a bit more, and placed her down into the crib as if she was a ticking bomb, about to go off at any moment.  
"We love you, Bay Bay." Jared whispered, quieter than you could imagine. Evan giggled at the nickname.  
"Honey, that sounds like you're calling her Baby. How about we just call her Bailey?" Jared shook his head, smirking. He wasn't going to be the Call-The-Kid-Their-Actual-Name-Dad. Not Jared Kleinman-Hansen! Jared continued cooing over the baby, wrapped like a burrito.  
"Shh. Dada's here." he said softly. Looking slyly over at Evan, he whispered  
"or should I say...daddy?" Evan flushed redder than a tomato.  
"BABE NO!" he screeched quietly. Jared smirked. Evan flopped back on the bed, exhausted with the two other people being annoying. Well, in Bailey's defense, she had only cried a few times. And for good reason. Jared might as well be the little kid here. Bailey squirmed a bit, and Jared handed her to Evan. He kissed her little fuzzy head, hoping she wasn't hurt by his two-day-old unshaven stubble. The next day, the nurse came into the room with a clipboard, and the men signed their names. A dull parenting video played on the TV, but nobody was actually watching. A nurse pushed Evan outside in a wheelchair, Bailey in his arms. Jared trailed behind, with about 14 suitcases. Evan always overpacked. Jared fussed with the straps of the overcomplicated car seat, swearing under his breath, but the two eventually figured it out. Jared threw the rest of the baby stuff into the trunk, and hopped into the driver's seat. The three of them all headed home, to the medium-size suburban house they shared. Evan, from the passenger seat, peeked at the back of her sleeping head.  
"Welcome home, Bailey Kleinman-Hansen."


	2. Interpreting Screeches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> evan's a stay at home dad and jared's a video game designer. this might not come up ever again, but it's a headcanon that I have. so fuck you.

Evan and Jared's mode of transportation recently had been stumbling around like zombies. For a 10 pound baby, she could be so loud, and she had so much energy! Their parents had told them to sleep now, while Evan was pregnant, but they didn't quite realize how little sleep they would actually get. Due to this, Jared had moved the crib to their room. It turned out to be too exhausting to slump across the house to the nursery. Even the sound of a squirm would send them rolling out of bed, ready to see what she wanted. One day, Jared was scrolling through some parenting website when he found an article that seemed interesting.  
"Sleep training an infant? Babe, come check this out!" Evan was all for the idea, until he looked over and saw Bailey's innocent green eyes looking sweetly at him. Evan's heart melted for the three zillionth time in the 7 months that they'd had her.  
"Oh, b-but look at her. She'll only be little once!" Jared let out a hmph, but agreed. 

One day, Jared came home from work to see a concerned Evan and a flushed Bailey. Evan was frantic.  
"I-I don't know how she got it! Maybe one of your coworkers had something and you brought it home? I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you! She's been coughing, she has a runny nose, a-and I'm pretty sure she has a fever too!" Jared dropped everything and got the thermometer. He waved it across her forehead. The thermometer beeped. The digital yellow numbers flashed.  
"Ooh, 101. I think that's high for a baby!" Evan immediately Googled 'how bad is a temperature of 101 for a 7 month old'  
"G-google says we should keep her under observation. You know what? F-fuck that. I'm taking her to the hospital." That seemed a little extreme to Jared, so he suggested just taking her to the pediatrician.  
"F-fine." Evan scheduled an appointment for the next morning. The night is even harder than usual, with Bailey fussing and crying all night. At 8am, the three bundle up and rush her to the doctor's office. Evan had decided that it would be weird for his mom to be her pediatrician, so her main doctor was her assistant, Erica. The nurse came in, and took her vitals. Bailey screamed the whole time she was being weighed, her temperature taken, her head measured. Dr. Erica Brown walked into the room, and Evan was almost panicking by that point.  
"She looks okay to me, nothing too serious. She does have a nice sinus infection, though. I can write a prescription for some antibiotics, and you can give her some baby Tylenol." Evan calmed down a bit.  
"Thank you, Dr. Brown!" Evan had to try hard to not hug her.  
"Please, call me Erica." The three of them left the office, two of them relieved, one of them sniffly. They stopped at CVS on the way home to pick up the medicine. After two more days, Bailey seemed to have forgotten everything that happened. Evan was nervous. While this was their first sickness scare, it certainly wouldn't be her last. 

SMASH! Nothing bad, just a chubby hand mercilessly destroying a cupcake. Everyone in Jared's contacts came to the party, snapping pictures of the adorable baby. Once the guests left, (much to Evan's relief), Bailey curled up on Jared's shoulder, on her very first sugar low. What a perfect end to an amazing year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i KNOW that if evan has brown eyes and jared has blue/brown eyes that is genetically impossible for bailey to have green eyes, i just think green-eyed kids are really cute. i'm biased, as I also have green eyes, so i wanted bailey to have them too. fuck genetics.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jared lay Bailey in her crib, he heard a sound. One that clearly sounded like something. Sure, she had said 'No' and 'uh-oh' and 'cat' for Meowly Cyrus, Jared's fluffy black cat. He listened for the noise again.  
"D-Dada!" He couldn't help but smile. He had a new title now.   
Evan and Jared strapped Bailey into her car seat, and drove to the library. There was a Mommy and Me playgroup being held there, and Jared, being the extrovert in the relationship, wanted to meet some new people. Evan, not so much, but he reluctantly obliged. Bailey made it her responsibility to point out every squirrel she saw, whether she actually saw one or not. They stepped inside, and Evan was immediately overwhelmed. He considered turning around and bolting out the door.   
"Do it for Bailey, do it for Bailey." he mumbled to himself. Bailey crawled to the center of the group, and Evan got as close to the corner as possible. His husband, however, went right to the middle with her. He started trying to make conversation, but none of the snooty moms seemed to be interested. As soon as he was about to make a Muppets joke, a shorter person in a red college hoodie came up to him. They were darker than either of them, with black hair and a Pac-man tattoo on their wrist.   
"I'm Michael Mell-Heere. I use he/him pronouns. I'm the dad of those two. That one's Aidan, and that one's Nadia. He pointed to two kids, about Bailey's age. Giggling, he pointed to a shorter man across the room. They were wearing a blue sweater and had dark curly hair.   
"And that's my partner, Jeremy!" Jared squinted at the big pin on their sweater. In big purple letters, it said 'they them'. He made a mental note of that.   
"Hi! I'm Jared Kleinman-Hansen, he/him. That little nut over there is my daughter, Bailey. And that slightly bigger nut is my husband, Evan." Trying to make small talk, Jared thought of something, anything, to say.   
"So, how long have you been coming here?" Michael didn't seem to notice Jared's anxiety.  
"About six months. Is it your first time?" Jared nodded, scared to talk for fear that he'd fuck something up. There was something so kind about Michael's dark eyes, Jared felt a little calmer around him. They exchanged numbers, and Jared was happy to have a friend that understood the struggles of kids. He shuddered thinking about having two little kids. He couldn't even imagine how hard that must be. 

Michael's infectious laugh echoes through Jared's phone.   
"Bailey's second birthday party was a blast! Nadia and Aidan clearly enjoyed it, seeing as how they're fast asleep! If it gets them a nice long nap, maybe Bailey should have another birthday next week!" he joked. Jared was starting to be comfortable joking around Michael.  
"Let's go! Let's just rock and roll to Kidz Bop all night!" Michael laughed at that. He let out a party whoop. As the call ended, Jared felt grateful for his friends. He knew part of the reason that Bailey had so much fun was because her twin friends were there. It was nice to have someone to talk to, someone who understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meowly cyrus. pry it out of my cold dead hands.  
> my computer probably thinks i'm expecting a baby from all these google searches  
> i made a fucking online poll to name the twins   
> fuck this and everything else  
> nonbinary jeremy because fuck gender


	4. Chapter 4

After Bailey had gone to bed for the night, Jared pulled up his Instagram. One of his friends from high school had posted a video of her kid at the aquarium, freaking out about a penguin. People were liking and commenting left and right. Jared had never seen anyone get that much attention on social media before. Him and Evan had a strict social media policy. They posted a few stories and pictures of her doing cute things or acheiving milestones, but nothing that would embarrass her. He saw an ad pop up. It was by Buzzfeed, saying   
"Send in your cutest baby videos! The top 10 will win $2,500 each and be Featured Video of the Day!"  
Jared personally didn't like Buzzfeed, but he wondered what the consequences of submitting a cute video would be. Not like he was going to win or anything. It was probably rigged anyway. The three of them were pretty financially secure, but it would always be nice to have some more money for vacations and stuff. Jared scrolled back on his phone to find the cutest picture he had: when Bailey saw a baby ferret at the animal shelter. They weren't going to get another pet, Meowly Cyrus and Bailey were enough. They both broke things, screamed loudly, and didn't use the toilet. But it's still very cute seeing her with a ferret curled up on her lap, sleeping as she carefully petted it. The video climbed up the ranks, from 650th, to 523rd, to 105th, and climbing into the top fifty. Then, the video seemed to stop climbing. They didn't go past 29th place. But, since they made it into the top 50, the video would still be featured in an article, and they got 100 dollars to spend at the Buzzfeed Merch store. Sure, some people left nasty comments keeping Evan up at night, but you have to take the bitter with the sweet sometimes. 

Diapers. Once it was a cute experience, Evan taping tiny straps in place. But that was long ago, before they were on this road. (author's note, I feel guilty putting a hadestown reference in while we're talking about poop) Jared had called Michael a few times.   
"I'm telling you, it was a level 5 code brown last night. I don't think the squirrels will go anywhere near our trash bins now!" Michael nodded in agreement over the phone.   
"Yeah, getting the twins out of diapers was more exciting than their actual birth!" He could hear Jeremy saying something in the background.  
"Jeremy says they agree." Jared felt like he had failed a bit. Michael had gotten his kids out of diapers six months ago, and he had twins! He knew that he had bribed them with chocolate, though. Whatever works. He glanced over at the pink training potty that she had gotten for her second birthday. There was a little brown spider making a web inside it. He decided that he would try bribery. He bought a bag of mini peanut butter cups, and a bunch of Clorox spray. Soon enough, Evan was donating the leftover diapers and wipes to a women's and children's shelter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jared loves star wars and princess bride this is canon

There was once a day that neither Jared nor Evan thought would ever happen. A lazy Saturday with nothing to do, when Bailey is three. They woke up at 10 in the morning, getting to sleep in. Evan decided to ask Bailey what she wanted to do with her day.  
"So, what do you wanna do today?" Bailey thought for a few seconds. Then her little face lit up.  
"Tube fight!" She ran to the upstairs closet to get a cardboard wrapping paper tube, with colorful duct tape wrapped around it to make it look like a lightsaber. Before either of them could say anything, Jared was being whapped in the knees with a red hollow lightsaber. Jared ran off somewhere, then returned with a Princess Bride-esque sword also carefully crafted from a wrapping paper tube. Evan giggled at the sight of a fencing battle between a lightsaber and a medieval sword. Jared saw a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and he had to take it.  
"I...," he paused to stifle a giggle.   
"am your father!" This send Evan into full convulsions, literally on the floor clutching his stomach laughing. Once the paper weapons had fallen apart and everyone had calmed down, Evan and Jared started to throw out suggestions.   
"Chores?" Audible groans from both.  
"Learning book?" Bailey practically turned green at the suggestion. Eventually, they decided to go outside in the backyard and play, as Bailey has unlimited energy. They didn't have anything huge, but they did have a simple swingset like Evan had had when he was little. That combined with hide-and-seek, catch, tag, catch-tag-hide and seek, and Simon Says seemed to tire her out just a bit. Evan and Jared were tired and ready to crash, so they flopped onto the couch and turned on some kid's shows. Evan was delighted at the brief nature segment about trees, but there was only so much Stranger Danger and Dora he could watch. Jared immediately fell asleep. After 30 minutes, Evan turned it off.  
"So, what do you want for dinner? Little known fact, Evan was a really good cook.   
"Waffles!" was Bailey's response. It sounded pretty good to Evan too, after that long day of playing that they had. He gently woke up Jared, who was also pleased by the sweet and sticky meal. Bailey, at the end of it, was covered in syrup. Oh, well. She was so tired that Jared put her over his shoulder like when she was little. As he was leaving her bedroom to go crash in his own, he asked her  
"What was your favorite part of the day?" Bailey smiled, half asleep.  
"All."


	6. Chapter 6

Father's Day had rolled around once again. Bailey had been hard at work making a present for her dads ever since June. Jared peeled back the homemade wrapping paper to find...a lump. It was multiple swirly colors, made from Model Magic. She's smiling from ear to ear.  
"D'ya like it? It's Meowy Cyrus! Evan spoke first.  
"It's beautiful! It looks just like him! This is the best present we've ever gotten!" Jared added in.  
"I should put it at my desk at work! Everyone should see this!" Both parents were glad they'd taken drama class in middle school. Bailey threw herself into both of their laps for a hug. Sure, Jared got some strange looks from coworkers, but it still made him smile. It might not've been a good recreation of the family cat, but it was Bailey's creation, made with love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise  
> baby
> 
> yes i KNOW he's on testosterone and can't get pregnant. i just wanted another baby, k? and i didn't want to write adoption or a surrogate or something. also i'm sorry i haven't ever been pregnant and i haven't talked to a pregnant person since i was four and my mom was pregnant with my sister. so, sorry. so like, i didn't do a detailed pregnancy. sorryyyyy

Evan stared in shock looking at the stick in his hands. Sure enough, there was a very faint second line. Thinking back, it did make sense. The tiredness, the stomachaches, the mood swings...yep.   
"Jared! Honey! Come here!" Jared bolted to the bathroom Evan was in. He almost passed out seeing the pregnancy test. The two decided to keep the baby.

8 months later, Evan has deja vu in the hospital room holding a baby for the second time in four years. This time, the baby was wearing a pink hat. And Jared and Evan thought he looked pretty damn cute in it too. (author's note: fuck gender stereotypes) There was a handmade card on the rolling table next to them, from Bailey. It showed two stick figure men holding hands. A shorter stick-figure with light brown pigtails, a pink triangular dress, and green eyes held Jared's hand. And the stick figure that didn't have glasses, assumed to be Evan, was holding a blue blanket lump. Well, that part she got right. He didn't look like much. Jared had texted the babysitter the baby's name, and she had told Bailey. Above the people, there was a message in messy purple handwriting.  
"Welcome Baby Jack!" Seeing his name in Bailey's print did cheer the two second-time-dads up. As they left the hospital, Jack in the same car seat they had used for Bailey, Jared wondered aloud.  
"What will Bailey think of her brother?" Evan sleepily responded  
"I think she wanted a sister, but I think she'll love him whatever gender he is." (author's note: trans rights) Jared had to agree with that. The minute they walked into the house, Bailey was jumping all over them. Evan quietly moved the baby upstairs to his crib, to go get him settled in. Bailey immediately protested at that.   
"I wanna see the baby! Baby brother!" Jared shushed her.   
"He's really little. He needs to sleep." Bailey seemed satisfied with that answer. Until he heard Evan's desperate whisper.   
"Bailey, I will let you empty out the ENTIRE CANDY DISH if you get out of her nOW!" Jared swooped into the room, and snatched her up, depositing her in the hallway right outside. He made her apologize to Evan for almost waking him up. Evan, of course, hugged her and told her it was okay. Once Jack woke up, they let her play with him. Though, Jack didn't pay much attention to the dolls. He's only 2 days old, give him a break.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sup  
> this is the part where i had to basically copy my other fic   
> a) for plot consistency  
> b) writers block  
> fuck you. deal with it.

Jared and Evan packed up the car. Ordinarily, a two day visit to Jared's cousin, Zoe Murphy's, house, would only require maybe an overnight bag. But since they were traveling with a young baby, they packed like they were moving in for a year. They had decided to keep Bailey at home with a babysitter, because they knew Jack wouldn't get any sleep if there were three four-year-olds in the same house with him. Oh yeah, Zoe and her girlfriend Alana had two kids of their own. Their names were Chelsey and Mia, and they were Bailey's age. They pulled up to their house in the early afternoon. Jack had cried the whole car trip, and the dads had to stop multiple times to try to calm him down. He was still screeching when Zoe answered the door. She and Alana took their stuff to get set up, while Jared and Evan tried to figure out what he wanted. Eventually, Jared got so frustrated that he gave the baby to Zoe. She seemed to have magical kid-calming abilities. And sure enough, he calmed down after a few minutes of Zoe. She put him down in the crib, with a little fussing from Jack. Once he was successfully sleeping (how, he wondered, could she do that?), Jared apologized to her for making fun of her in high school. Zoe accepted his apology. To everyone's horror, somehow Chelsey had gotten into the guest room! She was talking to the baby, and everyone was relieved that she hadn't woken him up. Zoe practically sprinted into the room. She brought her kid to the living room, and whisper-lectured her to not talk to him when he was sleeping. With prompting from Zoe, she apologized to Jared and Evan. And once he woke up, she proved to be an amazing big cousin. Once they left on Sunday afternoon, everyone was happy to return to their normal lives, even if that meant missing their families.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk baseball sorry  
> also she'd be so cute playing softball aaaa

Bailey came up to Evan one day.  
"Dad, I'm bored." Evan suggested chores, only half joking. And to his delight, she was bored enough that she actually complied. She'd been more and more bored lately. Jack couldn't exactly play with her, and she wasn't too interested in cardboard lightsaber fights anymore. Both parents thought it might be a good idea to let her get passionate about something, have something scheduled to do every week. Michael had texted Jared a list of activities at the community center. He said that his kids seemed to love them. Jared showed her the list of options, with pictures of kids doing each one. She excitedly pointed at the photo of a little girl holding a small baseball bat, ready to hit a softball. And that's the story of how Bailey became an official member of the Oyster Bay Bumblebees, playing shortstop. Evan, Jared, and Jack came to every game she played, sometimes with cousins or grandparents. But after a few months, her enthusiam about Saturday morning practice shrunk and shrunk. And one day, she straight-up refused to get in the car, begging to stay home and play. Jared didn't like that.   
"I don't think so! You wanted to do this for a year, you'll do this for a year." And eventually, the whiny days faded away, and she was still happy to get out there and get sweaty, with her family cheering her on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me and my fanfictions sitting in a tree  
> look at all the in-con-sis-ten-cy

Jack's newfound ability to walk has led to some problems. Specifically, the shattered bowl, spilled milk, toppled chair...etc. Jared and his technological skills decided to fix this problem by putting baby gates everywhere. The whole family had to tiptoe to avoid tripping, but it was worth it to keep him contained. One day, the whole family was out grocery shopping. Bailey had assumed her position next to the cart. Evan reached down to put Jack into the baby holder part of the cart, and was shocked when he wasn't there. He frantically looked around, and there he was, running for the doors! Jared ran after him, using his old capture the flag skills. It was a good thing he was always athletic, because he caught the toddler just in time. Jared grabbed his chubby little arm, and the dads gave him the lecture of his life. Evan grabbed his shoulders. He usually wasn't one to yell at anyone, let alone his kids, but he felt like this deserved it.  
"Jack, you can't do that! That's really dangerous! You could have gotten hurt!" A few judgy parents and grandparents in the crowd turned up their noses at their parenting strategies, but Jared convinced him that they did the right thing. Jack didn't stay upset for too long, and by checkout he had forgotten about the incident completely. Evan was traumatized, and he swore to keep a closer eye on him whenever they were out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it starts off texting btw

jkleinmanhansen: so, do you know where you're sending the kids for school yet?

m.mell-heere: nope

jkleinmanhansen: what are the options again?

m.mell-heere: oyster bay elementary (public school), rainbow academy (private school), leaders in learning (homeschool group)

jkleinmanhansen: i am NOT homeschooling

m.mell-heere: yeah lmao me neither

jkleinmanhansen: does rainbow academy sound promising or am i just gay

m.mell-heere: HAHAHAHA   
m.mell-heere: but yeah, it sounds good. but new york has such good public schools too

jkleinmanhansen: true  
jkleinmanhansen: just figure out what aidan and nadia want to do

m.mell-heere: yeah i should ask them. now, if you'll excuse me, i have some thorough googling to do

jkleinmanhansen: have fun

Jared, for the first time, regretted having not sent Bailey to preschool. He talked to her over breakfast.   
"Dad, how long do I have to do school?"  
" 'Bout 13 years plus college, why?"  
"That's a long time. What if I don't like it?" Jared didn't want to lie to her.  
"I think you'll like some parts of it, and you won't like other parts of it." Bailey shrugged, looking down at her colorful sugary milk. Jared decided to ask her for her opinion.  
"Bailey, do you want to go to a school with lots of other kids, a school with some other kids, or just me and Dada and the Mell-Heeres?" Bailey stirred her Froot Loops.   
"Some kids sounds nice. Not just you, but not too many. Too many is too much noisy." Valuable input, thought Jared. 

jkleinmanhansen: so bailey said she wants to go to private school  
jkleinmanhansen: how about yours

m.mell-heere: mine too  
m.mell-heere: aidan was more anxious than nadia

jkleinmanhansen: aww


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me? a cute cliche ending? it's more likely than you think

Tuesday, September 2, had finally rolled around. It had been Jared's idea to throw a party that morning. So that's the story of how their house was full of balloons, banners, and five-year-olds. All the kids were wolfing down waffles, made by Evan. They had arranged for the school bus to pick Bailey, Chelsey, Mia, Aidan, and Nadia all up at the same bus stop today. After they all finished, syrup was wiped off their faces, lunches were confirmed to be in bags, and a few clothes were changed, Alana corraled them all outside for pictures. She got all of them individual pictures, and every possible combination of the five.   
"Say cheese! No, say school! Say first day! Now say kindergarten!" All the other parents sensed the kids' general done-ness with the photos. Jeremy was the one who rescued them.  
"Let's go to the bus stop now, how about that?" The kids breathed a sigh of relief. Evan, Michael, Zoe, and the rest of the parents walked the kids to the curb, Jack on Evan's hip. Meowly Cyrus watched from the windowsill, with the same not-caring look that all cats possess. The bus rolled up to the corner, and Jeremy and Zoe volunteered to get on to buckle them in. The reactions varied from kid to kid, from Bailey's sparkling eyes to Aidan's trembly lip. Once all the seat belts had been checked and double checked, Zoe and Jeremy ducked off the bus. They waved frantically as the bus pulled away, hoping their kids wouldn't absolutely hate it. Knowing it was only the beginning made it worse, but the parents would all be there for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woOoOOo she done


End file.
